


the only heaven i'll be sent to is when i'm alone with you

by laurenvibes



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Smut, i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenvibes/pseuds/laurenvibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No. Let it all out. Let them hear what I can do to you. You’re my good girl, aren’t you?”</p><p>Ally’s hands grip the rough brick of the wall, and she stutters.</p><p>“Yes, I’m your good girl. Only yours, Norma- ohh”</p><p>*</p><p>AU where Ally is a church girl and Normani is a punk and suddenly Sundays are looking a lot brighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only heaven i'll be sent to is when i'm alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to Amanda for making me write this. love ya breadstick.
> 
> also first time writing smut and putting it online so please don't say anything bad i'll cry
> 
> and the title is from ''Take Me To Church" by Hozier

Ally’s back got to know the outside wall of the Alamo Heights Presbyterian Church very well over the few months when she first started attending its weekly gatherings. It had been a new city, a new town. Therefore, a new church. Although she didn’t hate the fact that her father has successfully obtained the new position with the bank, and didn’t detest moving from one part of Texas to the other, she had always felt that church was probably the one place where she could relax, let her guard down, and truly be herself. And what if the people at Alamo Heights were different from her old church community? What if there was no chortling pastor or group of friends who made her laugh more than anything else?

 

Her mother seemed to understand, and thus let her outside for a quick break – apparently 15 minutes outside in the fresh air would do her good, and then she’d be expected to come back inside, to the warmth of the cosy building, to the laughing faces of the united community, to the hymns being chanted peacefully. But all Ally could concentrate on was the hard stares she’d receive, the feeling of dread consuming her whole body as no one approached her.

Sighing, she looked down at the purple flowers growing in a small patch. They matched the ones on her current dress; purple petals splattered violently over a lacy white, the soft material hugging her sides quite nicely. She bent down to pick one up, dangling it delicately between her fingers. And that’s when she heard her – 

 

“Quite pretty, aren’t they? Not as pretty as you though’’.

 

When Ally thought of church-people, she thought of crisp white buttoned shirts, black floral dresses down to knees, and shiny brown shoes. The image of tight skinny jeans, ripped several times along the thigh, jet-black sunglasses, and a gold Beyoncé t-shirt did not come to mind. Not that church-people didn’t like Beyoncé. Ally just didn’t think they appreciated Drunk in Love as much as some others did. Like this girl, for example.

 

A sly smirk grew on the stranger’s face, as she run a hand through her messy (which was a look she pulled off quite well, Ally noted) hair, her eyes darkening.

“Name’s Normani, by the way”.

 

*  
Normani was a name, Ally realised one day, which was practically always on her mind, always consuming her thoughts, always on the tip of her tongue, ready to just roll out.  
And quite a few times did Normani’s name roll off Ally’s tongue, although it was often breathed, moaned, whimpered, rather than spoken.

Which was a bit of a shame, really, Ally thought. Although Ally loved Normani making her feel good, she also loved Normani making her feel alive, and moments where this occurred happened less than Normani making her scream her name. Not that she could complain though. Everything was great. She just would’ve like to maybe have something a bit more with Normani. But whatever, she was happy. 

She was happy being pushed against the wall and having Normani’s rough hands suddenly become very gentle, moving rapidly all over her sides and curves and back. The first time they met, Normani had only kissed her, teeth tugging at her lip, ruining her gloss. Her hands never went under her dress, although her fingers played with the bottom, twisting it around her thumb. But Normani must have noticed the look in eyes, because she pulled back, bringing everything to a halt.

“You alright, church girl?’’

Blushing brightly, the words seemed to fumble out of her mouth, like she didn’t really want to say them. 

“Yeah, it’s just. I have to be back in there really soon. And uh, this is just. This just doesn’t feel right. And, um, you don’t even know my name either’’.

Normani brushed off bits of grass from her jacket, shrugging slightly.

“Whatever. I guess I’ll see you around…?’’

Ally nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. When she saw that Normani was still staring at her, she cocked her head to the side.

“What’s your name, dipshit?’’

Her cheeks erupting in what felt like hot flames, she spluttered out.

“Ally’’.  
*  
Ally saw Normani again two times before it happened. The first, was at the supermarket, where Normani was buying several bottles of alcohol, despite the fact that she was younger than Ally herself. Ally had stared nervously, waiting for Normani to turn around from the wine-ridden shelves, to catch her eye. But Normani seemed to be more intrigued by the bottles of Strawberry Hill and Vecausia Brown and Pillsbury Deluxe, and she pawed away at the glasses for quite some times, before Ally gave up and went to the checkout. Normani probably didn’t even remember her, or care. 

The second time was a lot more different.

Against her will, Ally was forced to attend a banquet for the local mayor. Her parents knew the guy, and thought that it would make a good impression and radiate a friendly vibe throughout the small town if they went.

Eating finger food, sipping on bitter wine and listening to old men ramble on and on about how great San Antonio was four a few hours wasn’t exactly enjoyable, nor something she ever wanted to experience again. And so when she needed the bathroom, she was very grateful for the excuse to leave the table her family were sitting at, and slip away for a few minutes into the town hall’s squeaky clean bathroom.

 

Ally could never really concentrate on two things at once, and applying a fresh coat of her peach flavoured lip gloss was something she was really concentrating on, and kind of important, and thus did not notice the taller girl come up right behind her, with her lips being inches from Ally’s ear.

“So I hear that you like spying on girls at the supermarket?”, Normani’s smirk is strong.

Ally jumps, her breath leaving her body.

“Jesus! Don’t..don’t scare me like that!”.

But this only makes Normani’s smirk grow even more, spreading across her soft lips.

“Don’t take thy lord’s name in vain, Ally..”, she whispers, her teeth barely grazing against Ally’s ear, kissing the tip of it gently. Nevertheless, a shiver runs down Ally’s spine, right from the top to the bottom. 

Normani lets out a chuckle, her laugh sounding even more perfect in the echoing room, as she senses Ally involuntarily shuddering. Hearing footsteps outside the door, she leans in close, utters a few words, leaving the room, but not before she smacks Ally’s butt.

The words don’t leave Ally’s mind for hours, it’s almost as if they’ve been burnt in her brain. She finds herself thinking about Normani’s voice and her choice of words later that night when she’s all alone in bed, snuggled into her blankets. Her hand travels down her taut stomach and across her smooth thighs. She gives in, still hearing Normani delicately whisper in ear.

“Next Sunday, you’re going to be mine, with my hands and fingers pressing into you, causing you to melt. You’re picturing it now, aren’t you, baby? You won’t have to picture it for much longer – I bet I can make you tremble and come undone within a matter of minutes”.

Ally is sure she can.

*  
Normani is a trusting, careful individual who always keeps her word, never having ever broken one single promise.

And so there they are, Sunday afternoon, Ally’s back pressed firmly against the church wall, her dress hitched up, her underwear pushed away, Normani’s mouth on her shoulder, making her shiver once again.

She wears a floral dress again, this time jet-black with hot pink petals, creased as Normani’s hands grab greedily and eagerly at the sides, bunching the fabric up before tugging on it.

Normani’s also very good with her tongue, Ally notices, as she feel a lot of self will disappear as Normani kisses her softly, almost as if she’s dragging away her control. Normani’s tongue swipes at her lip, her teeth just nibbling. This goes on for a while and Ally can slowly feel herself becoming almost like a doll – being pushed and pulled around, completely under Normani’s control.

Normani’s hands find Ally’s smooth and toned legs, and squeeze at the skin, laughing as Ally yelps a little. Normani’s barely even touched her and she feels so good already. It’s so nice, just kissing and having Normani rub her legs, but then her hands get a bit higher, onto her thighs, and she pulls back. She balls her fists, and leans them on Normani’s chest.

“Yes?”

“This just. It feels wrong. People are in there..’’.

Normani sighs, her fingers tracing lazy circles on Ally’s thighs. She leans in, resting her forehead against the shorter girls’, bumping their noses.

“I’m going to make you feel so so good. But you need to trust me. It will be okay, and nothing bad will happen. Do you trust me, baby?”

Ally shudders at the simple pet name, and nods.

“I need you to say it for me”.

She looks up into the taller girl’s brown eyes, leans in close, and says it.

“Please make me feel good, Normani. Please, I need you so badly, I need you inside me, please”.

Normani chuckle loudly. “Good girl”, she purrs, her lips returning to her neck, creating a large purple bruise. She sucks for a while, before her teeth nip at the flesh. Ally holds in a moan, but can’t when Normani’s fingers find the material of her underwear.

“Oh”, she moans, Normani’s fingers swirling slowly around her clit through her underwear.

“You like that, baby?”

All Ally can do is nod, but Normani grabs hastily at her chin and forces her to look up.

“I said, do you like that baby?”

“Y-yes”.

Smirking, Normani uses the knuckle part of her finger to press into Ally more.

“You want more?”

Ally nods furiously.

“Yes please, Normani. P-please, I need more, so, so, s-so much more”.

“Your wish is my command”, she giggled, pushing the fabric to the side, and Ally screws her eyes closed.

Normani traces her finger on her clit for a few seconds, before moving down lower, and lower, and Ally feels like her whole body is on fire. Her skin is heating up, her cheeks are tinted pink, and with a groan and a gentle thrust, Normani enters her.

The taller girl adds a second finger, curling her fingers upwards, and Ally’s head hits the church wall again. 

Her other hand steadies Ally’s hip, her thumb brushing over the prominent hipbone, causing Ally to bite back another moan.

“No. Let it all out. Let them hear what I can do to you. You’re my good girl, aren’t you?”

Ally’s hands grip the rough brick of the wall, and she stutters.

“Yes, I’m your good girl. Only yours, Norma- ohh”

Normani smirks as she presses her thumb to Ally’s clit once again, while her other two fingers push in further.

She adds another finger inside of Ally, and Ally’s never felt this alive before. She feels warm and golden and perfect, and Normani can sense that. Normani reaches round and pulls Ally onto her. She leans in close again.

“Almost there. Let go for me, baby.”

And Ally does. Moaning, she bites down on Normani’s bare shoulder, sinking her teeth into the tanned skin. Normani rocks her lightly, before pulling out, and wiping her hands on her jacket. She sweeps away the hair that has fallen down on Ally’s forehead, and kisses her gently. 

“It’s okay, princess. You’re alright. Shh.”

Leaning her forehead on Ally’s, she kisses the tip of her nose.

“Same time, next Sunday?

Ally thinks she might like Alamo Heights Presbyterian Church a lot more than her old one.


End file.
